


Lies

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. A still human Damon watches Katherine with Stefan and feels jealous; Katherine tries to soothe him with her lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-series; I'm working on canon as we understand it by the close of season one. One mild sexual scene. Trying something a bit different with the interspersed Damon POV. Comments/discussions welcomed; this is my first fic in this fandom and I want to be sure I'm getting their voices right even if the canon is no longer wholly accurate

Damon watched through the slightly open door as Katherine straddled Stefan.

 _Like she'd straddled him, last night_

He looked on as Katherine kissed Stefan's lips

 _Was she sliding her tongue between them? Was she nipping at his bottom lip as she had nipped at his?_

His hands clenched into fists as Stefan's hands moved over Katherine's back, one stopping at her hip, the other daring to caress her pert behind.

 _Her body, but he had some claim on it, she was **his.**_

He couldn't look away as Katherine laughed and hiked up her petticoat, urging Stefan to take her.

 _Wasn't he enough, hadn't he pleasured her until she climaxed, so caught up that she bit down on her own lip? Hadn't they both licked at her spilt blood, delighted by the passion and pain?_

Afterwards, with a spent Stefan dozing, Katherine fixed her hair and smoothed down her linen gown. She moved to the door, pushing past Damon and pulling the door closed so they wouldn't disturb Stefan.

 _His **brother** , how dare she, how dare **he**...no, that wasn't fair, Stefan didn't know that Damon was sleeping with Katherine—did he?_

"Green doesn't suit you," Katherine said and when he frowned, she clarified, "Don't be jealous."

"How can I not be?" Damon asked and Katherine reached up to stroke his cheek.

 _Was it her vampiric blood coursing in his human veins or just his imagination that made him think he could smell Stefan on her?_

"I am enjoying his company," she said. "Do not think I value yours any less, Damon. I am seducing Stefan for our protection. We need him to trust us, to love us, to not betray us to your father and the blasted Council."

Damon looked at the floor, ashamed of himself. Of course she was thinking of them, of their future.

 _Immortal, together forever and ever, amen_

"Do not fear," Katherine purred, her other hand now brushing his groin. "I shall make you like me soon enough, Damon. Then it will be just us. I promise."


End file.
